lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Name Requests via PM
This is the list of card name requests that LHK's friends from Pojo started to PM him to be added to the wiki. Carnage Infinity Wave I * Dragon Shifter * Metaphys Neos * Diamondplate Thornwolf * Enraged Warwolf of the Scorched Mountains Wave II * Hollow Soldier * Sticky Swordsman * Crowd Control * Crash Course In Brain Surgery * Barian's Betrayal * Astral Boost * Acidust Assailant * Collossus Firedrake * Land of Confusion * Enter, the Dragon * Pendulum Pendant Wave III * Sticky Spider * Madolche Mochasician * Teachings of the Tainted * Legendary Six Samurai - Kenshi * Serena, Siren of the Nekroz * Dystopian Guardian of the Forbidden Tomb * Yubel Reborn * Burial Under the Sea * Banisher of Tributes * Meklord Empress Mendiell * Fairy Lord Caraul * Berserking Marauder Wave IV * Weathering the Storm * Legendary Knight - Artorigus the Grand * Gravekeeper's Scout * Gravebound Keeper * Unwavering Faith * Magician of the Clouds * Clown Magician * Woodsage of the Mysterious Forest * Fortress of Hope * Fortress of Frost * Fortress of Shadows * Fortress of Impregnable Stone * Fortress of Cinders * Fortress of Galeforce Gusts * Diamond Dust Defender * Frenetic Frantic Fighting Force of the Fearless Fortress * The Dude Abides * Crown of Swords * Path of Daggers * Winter's Heart * The Wheel of Time * The Eye of the World * The Great Hunt * The Dragon Reborn * The Shadow Rising * The Fires of Heaven * Lord of Chaos * Crossroads of Twilight * Knife of Dreams * The Gathering Storm * Towers of Midnight * A Memory of Light Wave V * Cavern of Corrosion * On Thin Ice * Truth Seeker * Irrational Fears * Wave of Darkness * Putty Spy * Wraithful Intentions * Black and Wight * X-Force: Warriors of the Mysterious Galaxy * Clocked Out * Swarm of Interplanetary Bugbots * Soul Transplant * Megido Blademaster * Rain of Chaos * Compact Cannons * Blaster Blader * El Shaddoll Shadir * Unholy Alliance * Quick Blast Wave VI * Divine Deity - Dragon Dancer * Qlimactic Clash * Sky Diva * Atlantean Paladin * Scarlet Cleansing * Ritual of Purity * Cloud Nine * A Little Pick Me Up * An Uneventful Battle * A For Effort * Wicked Goblin * Secret Tunnel * Mind Prison * Poison Fog * Arrow Rain * Exposed Munitioms * Fueling the Flames * Sacred Priest of Waterfalls * Sanctum of Blossoms * The Thing From the Bog * Hyper Fighter Syndrome Wave VII * Wyvern's Roost * Untimely Unrest * Sea Wolf * Sealing Ceremony of White Feathers * Whitewinged Birdragon * Horus' Ascension * Keymaster Gerald * Blacksoul Gardna * Nekroz of Goyo * Destruction Aura * Whitewinged Mage - Eagle * Whitewinged Scout - Hawk * Whitewinged Knight - Tern * Safe House * Ash Asp * Exhibit A * Poison Bandit * The Mummy Returned * Destruction HERO - Tanaba * Destruction HERO - Asuka * Grim Battol * Destiny HERO - Ogreshi * The Burning Forest * Electrostatic Larva Wave VIII * Whitewinged Protector - Dove * White Screen * Flash of White * Whitewinged Soldier - Hawk * Whitewinged Sapper - Swallow * Whitewinged Fury * Temple of White * White Wind * Whitewinged Marshal - Condor * Whitewinged Priest - Wren Wave IX * Up A Creek * Without A Paddle * Like Shooting Fish In A Barrel * I Can Do This, With One Arm Tied Behind My Back * Silver-Eyed Sword Bearer - Ishmail * Silver-Eyed Sword Bearer - Tristaan * Silver-Eyed Shield Bearer - Gastone * Silver-Eyed Shield Bearer - Kingston * Secret Identity * Darkened Skies * Qlicks and Blips * Forlorn Forecast * Superheavy Samurai Steelsoul Sword * Torn To Pieces * Trenches * Euthanasia * Skin O' My Teeth * Black Hole Sun * Deal With the Devil * Shot In the Dark * Faster * Chthonian Titan * Chthonian Giant * Chthonian Champion * Mermaid's Curse * Barbaric Brutality * Big Bluff * Hidden Vault * Arch Maiden of Azure Eyes * Gravekeeper's Wraith * Gravekeeper's Thief * Forced Transformation * Reqiuem For A Friend * Countdown To Extinction * Obliteration Beam * Whitewinged Serpent * Chaotic Seraphim * White Quickening * Frozen * Dread Opinicus * Coldfire Magic Wave X * Hypertension Supernova * Banished Infidel * Madolche Trufflibrarian * Spore Warrior * Chthonian War Council * Imprisoned Soul * Bishop of Malworship * Count of the Dreadwraiths * Duke of the Dreadwraiths * Terrorknight Adam * Daycaster Julius * Terrorknight Ivor * Daycaster Henri * Fragile Armor * Fragile Mirror * Fragile Mind Wave XI * Destiny HERO - Dread Pikeman * Evil HERO - Black Fog * Chthonian Battle Beast * Chthonian Wrath Soul * Chthonian Spike Warden * Death From Below * Doll of Emptiness * Doll of Joy * Doll of Sin * Doll of the Dread Queen * Doll of the Fallen Emperor Wave XII * The Threat Is Real * Hail To the King * Footsteps * Trenches * Fire Fire * Doll of Gloom * Doll of Respite * Doll of the Harrowed Herald * Doll of the Dreaded Oni * Doll of Rot * Doll of Spite * Dollhouse of the Hundred Horrors Wave XIII * Dollhouse of Dreaded Dreams * Restitching * Doll of Forlorn Magic * Doll of the Iron Magician * Doll of Icy Sadness * Magician of Inverted Scales * Magician of Unbalanced Scales * Salamander Summoner * Murky Depth Shipwrecker * Knowledge Keeper of the Crimson Skies * Black Hole Knight * Wizardwitch of Duality * Forest of Spearits Wave XIV * Indestructible Battle Lord of the Black Army * Doll of Rampage * Doll of Mutation * Marionette of Misfortune * Strings of Manipulation * Eagle Rider of the Plains * Sylvan Toucanut * Death of the Nobility * Monarch of the Macabre * Earthquake Kraken * Swift Archer of the Treetops * Goldfiend Tactition * Sonic Slime * Pungent Pudding * Silver Serpent Wave XV * Mumbo Mountain * Treasure Trove Cove * Clanker's Cavern * Bubble Gloop Swamp * Freezezy Peak * Gobi's Valley * Rusty Bucket Bay * Click Clock Wood * Mayahem Temple * Glitter Gulch Mine * Witchyworld * Jolly Roger's Lagoon * Terrydactyland * Hailfire Peaks * Grunty Industries * Cauldron Keep Wave XVI * Glacier Dragoon * Voltier Barbarian * Behemoth of the Scorched Basin * Mutant Mind Hive * Mist Wisp * Clear Sky Gardna * Revenant of the Forlorn Fjord * Instant Revenge * Invasion of the Ice Golems * Grand Gallantry * Mud Pool of Rebirth * Hero of the Unsung Wars * Galactic Oberdragon * Backlash of the Furious Fusion * Pixel Pugilist * Forbidden Underworld Library Wave XVII * Black Guard - Knight * Black Guard - Squire * Black Guard - Shock Trooper * Black Guard - Archer * Black Guard - Phalanx * Black Guard - Pikeman * Black Guard - Defender * Black Guard - Axeman * Black Guard - Swordsman * Black Guard - Paladin * Black Guard Shield Tactics * Black Guard Assault Tactics * Black Guard Defense * Black Guard Charge Horn Wave XVIII * Black Guard - Captain * Black Guard - Scribe * Black Guard - Templar * Black Guard - General * Empress of the Guard * Princess of the Guard * Prince of the Guard * Black Guard - Elite Guard * Black Guard - Marshal * Black Guard - Footman * Black Guard - Cavalry * Black Guard Arrow Storm * Black Guard Shield Wall * Black Guard Turtle Tactics * Black Guard Royalty Wall Formation * Black Guard Retreat Wave XIX * Black Guard - Lanceman * Black Guard - Legionnaire * Black Guard - Messenger * Desdroid Virus Carrier * Desdroid Mind Hacker * Desdroid Cyber Snatcher * Desdroid Mother Computer * Desdroid Network * Desdroid Complex * Desdroid Hack Amplification * Desdroid Zeta Assault * Desdroid Firewall Infiltration Wave XX * Desdroid Junk Filer * Desdroid Debugger * Desdroid Wireframe Protector * Desdroid Mainframe * Alpha Seeker * Black Blaster * Isotope Hunter * Rad Beast - Nuke Boar * Poised and Ready * Wreath of the Titans * Supreme Emperor * Venom Bog * Irridescent Dreadragon Wave XXI * Rad Beast - Atomic Warg * Rad Beast - Glowing Coyote * Rad Beast - Hot Raptor * Rad Beast - Isotope Hyena * Rad Beast - Geiger Badger * Rad Beast's Meltdown * Rad Beast's Detonation * Rad Beast's Half Life * Rad Beast's Core Destabilization * Rad Beast's Fallout * Pyrotech Incinerator * X-Type Proto Soldier * Vanity's Protector * Ouroboros' Lair * Dystopian Cityscape * Lair of the Firehawk * Hyperion Domination * Gift of Gilt Wave XXII * Rad Beast - Hazard Hog * Rad Beast - Nuclear Lion * Rad Beast - Isotope Wyrm * Rad Beast - Meltdown Liger * Desdroid Cerebral Hacker * Desdroid Psyonic Slasher * Desdroid Bionic Snare * Desdroid's Mother Brain * Seer of Fate - Adrian * Seer of Fate - Angelica * Masked Desperado * Masked Samurai * Ring Warrior Arm Bar * Cage Match * No Holds Barred * Ring Warrior Head Scissors * Ring Warrior Frankensteiner * Ring Warrior Back Breaker Wave XXIII * Imaginight Adreus * Imaginight Antarus * Imaginight High Templar Darian * Imaginight High Templar Hugh * Imaginight Grand Paladin Therese * Imaginight Grand Paladin Victer * Psy Asylum * Draining Force * Skull Fighter Pirate * Skull Fighter Raider * Skull Fighter Captain * Skull Fighter Mercenery * Skull Fighter Skirmisher * Revival Chant * Skull of Curses * Battle Chant * Intense Skirmish Wave XXIV * Rad Alert * Nuclear Blaster * Arch Archfiend Zombie Caller * Druid of Gloom * Prince of Punishment * Florist Fire * Mermail Abysstitan * Mermail Abyysstalker * Mermail Abysstriton * Junk Genie * Junk Twister * Dirty Deeds * Long Way Down * Shepherd of Fire * Rock and Roll Train * Amaranthe * Faster Wave XXV * Fusion Cannon * Chronoscepter * Shockwave Cannon * Pulse Cannon * Plasma Rifle Soldier * Razorwind * Scorpion Missle Launcher * Proximity Fragmentation Mine Layer * Fireswarm * Cerebral Bore * Cerebral Possesser * Flechette Cannon * Ricochet Explosive * Electro Shredder * Charge Dart Rifle * Warblade Wave XXVI * Supersonic Boulder Hurler * Lanceman of the Dark Corps * Menacing Glare * Princess of Purity and Might * Thief of the Infinite Sands * Bubble Tortoise * Flame Gigantes * Vivid Valley of the Ancient Wyverns * Ancient Wyvern of the Permafrost * Ancient Wyvern of the Lost Age * Ancient Wyvern of the Dark Ages * Ancient Wyvern of the Bright Beginning * Ancient Wyvern of the Forgotten Ruins * Ancient Ancestor of the Ancient Wyverns * Ancient Giant of the Frozen Machines * Ancient Titan of Forgotten Promices * Mechanical Monstrocity of the Plaguelands * Tempesta Tyrant Wave XXVII * Snowbound Crossroads * Snowblind Defile * Heavy Infantry Takeover * Nightmare Battlescape * Terrain of the Electric Demons * Plains of Sol Ameona * Ruingate * Spacial Frontier * Negative Space-Time Continuum * Florist's Greenhouse * Great Casino of Ill Gotten Luck * Twilight Cathedral * Interspacial Rend * Dragonic Transformation Dimension Wave XXVIII * Forest of Deep Sorrow * Headless Headhunter * Sorrowful Maiden * Flame-Warped Warwolf * Brutal Scarecrow of the Sorrowful Forest * Bewitched Dark Rider of the Sorrowful Forest * The Forgotten Prisoner * The Forgotten Queen * Deathstalker * Servant of the Hidden Blade - Seth * Prince of the Shadowed Blade - Lucian * Queen of the Silent Blade - Hilda * Lumbering Giant of the Everwood * Off With His Head! * Off With Her Head! * Destiny of the Bespelled Watchman * Sweet Poison * Spider Horde of the Sorrowful Forest * Infernity Chieftan * Double Deviled Dice Wave XXIX * Sinister Telepath of the Sorrowful Forest * Revenant of the Sorrowful Forest * Hazardous Trickster of the Sorrowful Forest * Nightmare Reaper of the Sorrowful Forest * Twilight Fighter of the Sorrowful Forest * Eerie Swarm of the Sorrowful Forest * Forboding Castle of the Sorrowful Forest * Dancing Shadows In the Sorrowful Forest * Cryptic Runes In the Sorrowful Forest * Deadly Contagion of the Sorrowful Forest * Riddle of the Sorrowful Forest * Tree Snare of the Sorrowful Forest * Strange Mist of the Sorrowful Forest * Rubble Giant of the Neverwood * Claws of A Terrible Tyrant * Phantasmal Mists * Darksea Barge * Darksea Mariner * Darksea Scavenger Wave XXX * Savage Sprite of the Sorrowful Forest * Strangle Vines of the Sorrowful Forest * Thorn Titan of the Sorrowful Forest * Ghastly Piper of the Sorrowful Forest * Forlorn Wraith of the Sorrowful Forest * Venomous Weed Beast of the Sorrowful Forest * Doomed Travelers In the Sorrowful Forest * Mighty Fortress In the Sorrowful Forest * Poison Ooze In the Sorrowful Forest * Feeling of Gloom * Sorrowful Embrace * Sorrow's Beckoning * Poison Mist In the Sorrowful Forest * Slumber Fog of the Sorrowful Forest * Follow the Signs! * Shriek of Terror * Deadly Umpact * D.D. Mountain Conquerer Wave XXXI * Frightborg * Grand Schemer * Noxious Erupter * Unfledged Chicks * Darkmind Aurora * Shadowfiend Asuka * Shadowstrike Laura * Shadowgrave Victoria * Chaos Clown of the Nevervoid * Overwatcher From the Lost Dimension * Amberian Dawn * Souless Wanderer * Maniac Warden From the Mysterious Prison * Ruinous World * Killing Instinct Wave XXXII * Red Skeleton Defender * Vanquished Freelancer * Skyfighter Soren * Skyarcher Diaz * Skylancer Sherman * Skydancer Linda * Incandescent Lure * Trancendance * TranSylvanian Banandit * Slimeback, Werebeast of Frogs * Bluetalon, Werebeast of Condors * Grayscale, Werebeast of Wyverns * Terrorfang, Werebeast of Dragons * Venomfang, Werebeast of Cobras * Blackclaw, Werebeast of Gryphons * Great Gaping Maw * Savage Mauler of the Sorrowful Forest * Shadowy Pathway In the Sorrowful Forest Wave XXXIII * Doll of Fear's Serenade * Doll of the Masked Servant * Doll of Calamity * Doll of the Terrible Curse * Daycaster Liath * Terrorknight Hugh * Daycaster Rita * Terrorknight Jordan * Desdroid Mind Stalker * Desdroid Virus Package * Desdroid Malware Takeover * Desdroid Circuit Board Destroyer * Imaginight Dreamscape Pirate * Imaginight Dream Fiend * Imaginight Psyche Killer * Imaginight Psycho Wraith * Sunburst Hippogryph * Sunburst Treant * Sunburst Witch * Sunburst Wizard * Floral Gardener * Floral Psychic * Floral Dreamer * Floral Bandit * Ring Warrior Haymaker Wave XXXIV * Murky Depth Anchor Fighter * Murky Depth Shark Knight * Murky Depth Aquattacker * Murky Depth Sea Minelayer * SuperUnknown Star Charter * SuperUnknown Wormhole Diffuser * SuperUnknown Mystery Entity * SuperUnknown Omega Nebula * Blacksmith of Sol Ameona * Patrol Wolf of Sol Ameona * Lion Guard of Sol Ameona * Runesmith of Sol Ameona * Knife Fighter of the Black Forest * Boar of the Black Forest * Warlock of the Black Forest * Watchful Lichen of the Black Forest * Poison Moss Spore Spreader * Poison Moss Willow Lurch * Poison Moss Thorn Spider * Poison Moss Exploder Spore * Poison Moss Spore Explorer Wave XXXV * Whitewinged Feather Dancer * Whitewinged Seraph Healer * Whitewinged Scout * Whitewinged Savant * Whitewinged Academic * Whitewinged Gryphon * Armaments of the Vampire Hunter - Laurels * Armaments of the Vampire Hunter - Automatic Crossbow * Armaments of the Vampire Hunter - Silver Bullet * Armaments of the Vampire Hunter - Sunlight Bomb * Armaments of the Vampire Hunter - Silver Cross * Armaments of the Vampire Hunter - Holy Stake * Knifewing Hunter * Knifewing Illusionist * Knifewing Terrorist * Knifewing Blade Ballerina * Knifewing Minstrel * Knifewing Vendor * Knifewing Extortionist Wave XXXVI * Whitewinged Guardian * Whitewinged Crusader * Whitewinged Servant * Whitewinged Libraraian * Whitewinged Arch Seraphim * White Wind * Shadowisp Shadow Stalker * Shadowisp Grave Hunter * Shadowisp Terror Hand * Shadowisp Dark Cloud * Shadowisp Undertaker * Shadowisp Dread Leader * Shadowisp Scarecrow * Shadowisp Dread Clutcher * Knifewing King * Knifewing Prince * Knifewing Advisor * Knifewing Councilor * Knifewing Duelist * Knifewing Monk * Knifewing Priest * Knifewing Cardinal * Ring Warrior Irish Whip * Ring Warrior Frog Splash Wave XXXVII * Knifewing Masquerade * Knifewing Puppeteer * Knifewing Historian * Blade Honing * Knife's Edge * Whitewinged Apostle * Whitewinged Pixie * Whitewinged's Dais * Whitewinged Molting * Whitewinged Descendant * Ring Warrior Turnbuckle * Ring Warrior Power Slam * Ring Warrior Pendulum Backbreaker * Ring Warrior Referee * Ring Warrior Camel Clutch * Ring Warrior Ankle Lock * Ring Warrior Low Blow * Title Shot * Rematch Clause * Tag Team Match * Ring Warrior Manager * Shadowisp Soul Collective * Shadowisp Haunt Specter * Shadowisp Necro Monument * Shadowisp Creeper Wave XXXVIII * Daycaster Virgil * Terrorknight Nikita * Daycaster Stephano * Terrorknight Diego * Daycaster D'Angelo * Terrorknight Xavier * Daycaster Wallace * Terrorknight Candace * Daycaster Justin * Terrorknight Bruce * Daycaster Irene * Terrorknight Blake * Daycaster Wesley * Terrorknight Alexis * Blight-Eyes Ash Dragon * Heaven-Sent Knight * Ruler of Sacred Dragons * Lady of Plague * Coalmine Dragon * Supreme Masked Priest * Black Heron * White Weaponized Dragon * Sinister Darklord * Peace Fighter - Zaloog * Fallen Fighter Ishzark Big List I * Hidden Knight of Shadows * Master Druid of Shadows * Majestic Imp of Shadows * Lethal Ninja of Shadowtopia * Dark Werewolf of Shadows * Unruly Troll of Shadows * Berserker of Shadows * Ebon Dragon of Shadows * Shadowtopia * Blaze Knuckle the Burning Rune Master * Blaze Raptor the Burning Fossil * Blaze Serpent the Burning Viper * Blaze Ghost the Burning Spirit * Blaze Swordsman the Burning Warrior * Blaze Rock the Burning Boulder * Blaze Bomber the Burning Detonater * Blazing Scepter * Blazing Axe * Blazing Talon * Blazing Zweihander * Blazing Scales * Blazing Curse * Blazing Ashes * Volcania - Realm of Blaze * Icikiller * Shade of the Underealm * Firestalker * Orion the Hunter * Calamity Synchron * Calamity Magister * Misfortunate Magic Master * Allocated Agate of Awakening * Blessed Bison Behemoth * Cool Classic Cylinder * Dreadful Dishonored Diety * Eccentric Egotistic Elementalist * Fizzed Forgotten Frog Big List II * Blaze Samurai the Burning Master of Bushido * Blaze Psychic the Burning Overmind * Blaze Paladin the Burning Seeker of Justice * Blaze Queen the Burning Monarchy * Blaze Jackal the Burning Hound * Blaze Joker the Burning Fool * Blaze Titan the Burning Giant * Blaze Angler the Burning Deepsea Terror * Blaze Mirror the Burning Reflection * Blazing Katana * Blazing Psychosis * Blazing Broadsword * Blazing Crown * Blazing Collar * Blazing Card * Blazing Club * Blazing Fang * Blazing Shard * Blazing Eruption * Demented Wraith of Shadows * Forgotten Clown of Shadows * Hearthspawn of Shadows * Flare Spirit of Shadows * Blackened Scarecrow of Shadows * Lamenting Nightsong of Shadows * Terror Wasp of Shadows * Trick Hound of Shadows * Ice Lure of Shadows * Deepening Shadows * Murky Darkness * Terror-Filled Scream * Incendiary Locus * Black Deception * Calamity of Terror * Deep Dark Scare * Hellhole of the Infinite Shadow * Freak of Nature * Quick-Witted Nymph * Garganuan Orangutan * Great Glass Goliath * Heart of High Hopes * Incendiary Ink Imp * Jeweled Junk Jester * Killer Kilowatt Keys * Lamenting Lucky Leopard Big List III * Seaweed Dragon * Final Frontier * Lord Thunderon * Plasma Witch * Penultimate Psychic Fox * Level Equalizer * Pendulum Synchron * Deadeye Stare * Black Warlock * Imaginight Portal Jumper * Imaginight Mind Shocker * Imaginight Psycho Vortex * Imaginight Cerebral Intruder * Imaginight Psycho Brute * Imaginight Mindscape Prisoner * Imaginight's Mind Fortress * Imaginight Psychosis Lord * Imaginight Focus Disrupter * Imaginight Terror Bringer * Harridan Pestalance Spreader * Harridan Calamitous Hag * Harridan's Filthy Feast * Harridan's Contamination Spell * Harridan's Misery * Harridan's Plague * Harridan's Egg Clutch * Harridan Black Cloud * Harridan Storm Witch * Harridan Disease Bringer * Shade HERO - Wraithvenge * Shade HERO - Black Cloak * Shade HERO - Night Hunter * Shade HERO - Cruelty Fighter * Shade HERO - Nightfall * Shade HERO - Terror Night * Shade HERO - Corruption * Shade HERO - Corporal Cripple * Shade HERO - Injustice * Shade HERO - Malice * Daycaster Milla * Terrorknight Chester * Daycaster Alain * Terrorknight Jamie * Daycaster Carla * Terrorknight Ishmael Big List IV * Ruin Walker of the Sorrowful Forest * Des Scarecrow of the Sorrowful Forest * Freezegeist of the Sorrowful Forest * Naughty Gnome of the Sorrowful Forest * Flare Sorcerer of the Sorrowful Forest * Mist Wisp of the Sorrowful Forest * Lumineer of the Sorrowful Forest * Blight Stalker In the Sorrowful Forest * Life Sapper In the Sorrowful Forest * Twisted Pathways In the Sorrowful Forest * Rad Beast Isotope Garuda * Rad Beast Half Life Gorilla * Rad Beast Nuka Hawk * Rad Beast Irridiated Ant * Rad Beast Glowing Buffalo * Rad Beast Glowing Aardvark * Rad Beast's Contamination Cloud * Rad Beast's Hot Zone * Rad Beast's Luminous Glow * Rad Beast's Atom Smasher * Darkness Enchantress * Poison Brewer * Xertal Drum * Frequent Friar * Loop of Faith * Prismatic Punisher * Vixen of Dread * Leo Lancer * Repulsar Wyvern * This Is Only A Test * Feast of the Fairies * Frantic Flight * Saber Cannon * Omega Huntress - Nadia * Colorfool Clown * Colorfoul Fool * Negated Gating * Hobgoblin Oberking * Oberon's Successor * Loki's Tricky Scheming * Legendary Lightning Hammer * Odin's Farsight * Valkyrie Caste - Lucille * Valkyrie Caste - Vallerie * Valkyrie Caste - Judith Big List V * Desdroid Cyber Thrasher * Desdroid War Machine * Desdroid Laserbot * Desdroid Network Linker * Desdroid Virus Network * Desdroid Data Bomber * Desdroid Mecha Collossus * Desdroid Repair Borg * Desdroid Electro Puppet * Desdroid Plasmatic Cyborg * Poison Moss Foul Treant * Poison Moss Spore Spreader * Poison Moss Contamination Spore * Poison Moss Marsh Seepage * Poison Moss Spore Tyrant * Poison Moss Spore Eruption * Poison Moss Spore Enchanter * Poison Moss Spore Catapult * Poison Moss Foul Fern * Poison Moss Fern Champion * Poison Moss Kelp Dragon * Flame Unicorn the Blazing Legend * Flame Cobra the Blazing Snake * Flame Banshee the Blazing Undead Screamer * Flame Behemoth the Blazing Titan * Flame Armor the Blazing Suit * Flame Seer the Blazing Psychic * Flame Mermaid the Blazing Irony * Flame Siren the Blazing Temptress * Flame King the Blazing Monarchy * Flame Archer the Blazing Sharpshooter * Blazing Forest * Blazing Glacier * Blazing Bow * Blazing Serenade * Blazing Plain * Blazing Maul * Blazing Horn * Blazing Coronet * Blazing Greatship * Blazing Emblem * Lucid Gem of Strange Curses * Maniacal Chains * Calamity Clam * Discovered Desire * Terrible Truce * Flechette Centaur * Maw of Madness * Lord Kelvin * Blessing of Anubis Big List VI * Steel Archlord of Justice * Wonder of the World * Archrachnid Filament Spinner * Nightmare Troubadour * Treacherous Leach * Hypnosis Terrorfiend * Iron Soldier of Gearfried * Obnoxious Vertigo-Inducing Elder Raven * Crimson Raider of the Old Salvation Squad * Great Emerald Minotaur * Jester of Eccentrick Trials * Colossus of Odd Avenging Luck * White Elder Tortoise * Cultist of Addled Rituals * Toughened Elemental Ninja * Thickened Energy Ninja of the Just Oddballs * Nightmarish Ice Champion - Kino * Dreamlord Alexander * Ghoul From the Parallel Dimension * High Impact Attacker * Knight of the Forlorn Empire * Evolved Psychic Duelist * Chemistry Hydra * Maniacal Medic - Miles * Annoyed Avarice Angel * Ugly Upheaval Underdog * Crass Crimson Criminal - Charly * Lustrous Limping Lynx * Hungered Heavy Huntress * Dumb Demanding Diamond Demon * Frenzied Flame Fern * Gigantic Galaxy Gang * Infesting Infernal Insect * Old Overdue Oddity * Clumsy Crooked Crane * Greedy Green Gambler * Phony Pain Phobia * Yield of the Yellow Yuppies * Silvery Spider Serpent * Bold Black Bard * Wizened Weather Witchard Big List VII * Ashmouth Volcano Mistress * Ashmouth Cinder Vortex * Ashmouth Phoenix * Ashmouth Cinder Moth * Ashmouth Blast Dragon * Ashmouth Fissure Summoner * Ashmouth Flare Priest * Ashmouth Lava Wyvern * Ashmouth Flame Charioteer * Ashmouth Blazing Behemoth * Dark-Iron Metalurgist * Dark-Iron Armory * Dark-Iron Brutality * Dark-Iron Squire * Dark-Iron Scrap Yard * Dark-Iron Phalanx * Dark-Iron Valkyrie * Dark-Iron Cataphract * Dark-Iron Smelter * Dark-Iron Forger * Clarity Voyager * Calamity Void * Rain Bolt Knight * Charioteer of the Flaming Oblivion * Marauder of the Uncharted Waste * Phoenixian Transformation * Creator of Contamination * Critical Hit! * Iceborg Serpent * Poison Caster * Seething Remorse * Toxic Revenge * The All-Seeing Poltergeist * Seed Bomber * Wraith of Ill Futures * Cosmic Wrath * Divine Protection * A Promising Lead * Fork Lightning * Track Lightning * Chain Lightning * Spark Module * Puddle Spore * Undying Devotion * Aesir's Resurrection * Aesir's Devotion * Aesir's Blessing * Aesir's Wrath * Aesir's Demise * Aesir's Guidance Big Wave VIII * Calamity Whirlwind * Calamity Maestro * Calamity Goblin * Calamity Spike * Calamity Darkness * Calamity Snarer * Calamity Vector * Calamity Cannon * Calamity Caller * Calamity Fuser * Calamity Diffuser * Calamity's Calling * Calamity's Freedom * Calamity's Ending * Calamity's Pull * Calamity's Madness * Calamity's Transformation * Calamity's Fall * Calamity's Break Down * Calamity's Chaos * Calamitous Ruckus * Calamitous Doom * Hailstorm Mage * Icefall Sage * Frigid Wizard * Subzero Freezard * Baron of the Putrid Breeze * Lord of the Noxious Zephyr * King of the Poisonous Gale * Emperor of the Toxic Tempest * Great Emperor of the Deadly Toxin Hurricane * Insidious Wisp * Terrifying Shade * Nightmarish Entity * Quiet Mind * Silent Thinker * Shushed Mentalist * Sweet Imp * Cookie Wisp * Confectionary Fairy * Devastation Gnat * Ruination Moth * Armageddon Butterfly * Broken Bone Servant * Fractured Bone Retainer * Shattered Bone Page * Pulverized Bone Lord Big Wave IX * Hydros Reef Lord * Hydros Barracuda * Hydros Tanker * Hydros Deep Diva * Hydros Spinefish * Hydros Clam * Hydros Bubblord * Hydros Bubble Archfiend * Hydros Whirlpool Summoner * Hydros Oxygenater * Hydros Trench Wraith * Hydros Tide Temple * Hydros Deep Sea Research Facility * Hydros Deep Six * Hydros Shipwreck * Hydros Salvaging * Hydros Tribunal * Hydros Empowerment Spell * Hydros Vortex Trap * Hydros Tidal Contract * Hydros Seaweed Serpent * Shkrini Saber Priestess * Shkrini Panther Tamer * Shkrini High Priestess of the Sun * Shkrini Wingcaster * Shkrini Ally * Shkrini Amazon * Shkrini Archon * Shkrini Temptress * Shkrini Proving Grounds * Shkrini Titania * Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Antelope * Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Phoenix * Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Jackal * Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Lynx * Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Jaguar * Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Puma * Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Cougar * Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Salamander * Metalphosis Plumbuminon * Metalphosis Radonite * Metalphosis Platinus * Metalphosis Mercurad * Metalphosis Aluminord * Metalphosis Copperuler * Cronomaster Archy * Cronomaster Reggi * Cronomaster April * Cronomaster Arnold * Cronomaster Astrid * Cronomaster Cedric * Cronomaster Laura * Cronomaster Baldwin * Cronomaster Richard * Cronomaster Ricky * Cronomaster Luna * Cronological Ordering * Flying Hours * Rewinding * Time Freeze * Master Stopwatch * Crono Museum * Crono Watch Tower Big Wave X * Seer of Fate - Maia * Seer of Fate - Darion * Seer of Fate - Linda * Seer of Fate - Riccardo * Seer of Fate - Erik * Seer of Fate - Casius * Seer of Fate - Miranda * Fateful Meeting * Fated Decision * Wicked Prophsey * Junction of Fate and Destiny * Fate of the Fallen * Tricky Fate * Fading Fate * Burning Archfiend of Searing Cinders * Gigavolt Archfiend * Cryogenic Archfiend of the Eternal Glacier * Gigantic Archfiend * Hulking Archfiend of the Nethersphere * Fallen Archfiend of the Netherworld Arena * Archfiend Feeder * Archfiend Engineer * Archfiend of the Endless Void * Archfiend of Despair * Intimidation Archfiend * Archfiend Arena * Dread Brute * Druid of Dread * Specter of Dread * Dread Crevice * Dread Virus * Dread Archfiend * Dread Carrier * Dread Carion * Dread Archon * Dread Abomination * Dread Bomber * Dread Infecter * Metalphosis Paladiuos * Metalphosis Plutonin * Metalphosis Nickelord * Metalphosis Strontinon * Metalphosis Cobalady Big List XI * Gunslinger Joesph * Gunslinger Alfred * Gunslinger Jakob * Gunslinger Caleb * Gunslinger Joshua * Rustler Timophy * Rustler Dallas * Rustler Correy * Rustler Daniel * Rustler Stuart * Draw! * Duel At High Noon * Frontier Salloon * Trick Shot * Stampede! * The Great Train Heist * Defend the Fort * Appointing of the Sherriff * Deputized * Sherriff's Posse * Earthbound Prisoner Inscriber * Earthbound Prisoner Priest * Earthbound Sigil * Earthbound Glyph * Earthbound Servant Realm Harmonizer * Earthbound Prisoner Reaver * Earthbound Servant Trance Enchanter * Earthbound Prisoner Warlock * Earthbound Prisoner Trapper * Earthbound Prisoner Seeker * Earthbound Prisoner Burrower * Earthbound Prisoner Driller * Earthbound Explosion * Earthbound Servant Shadow Dancer * Earthbound Manipulation Big List XII * Gunslinger Radcliffe * Gunslinger Samuel * Gunslinger Samson * Gunslinger Gabriel * Gunslinger Pedro * Gunslinger Aaron * Gunslinger Ralph * Gunslinger Jason * Gunslinger Thomas * Rustler Adam * Rustler Eugene * Rustler Irvine * Rustler Marko * Rustler Lucille * Rustler Leon * Rustler Damion * Rustler Davis * Rustler Jane * Long Arm of the Law * Fan the Hammer * Sherriff's Jail House * Pokerface * Watering Hole * Stranded In the Desert * Sudden Dust Storm! * Gunslinger's Rifle * Gunslinger's Revolver * Gunslinger's Shotgun * Rustler's Dynamite * Rustler's Bomb * Jailbreak! * Freak Form Fighter * Freak Form Illusionist * Freak Form Battler * Freak Form Magician * Freak Form General * Freak Form Imp * Raider of the Lost Vault - Nisha * Raider of the Lost Vault - Claptrap * Raider of the Lost Vault - Wilhelm * Raider of the Lost Vault - Athena * Raider of the Lost Vault - Aurelia * Raider of the Lost Vault - Jack * Raider of the Lost Vault - Salvador * Raider of the Lost Vault - Axton * Raider of the Lost Vault - Maya * Raider of the Lost Vault - Zer0 * Raider of the Lost Vault - Gaige * Raider of the Lost Vault - Krieg * Skills of the Raider - Gunzerking * Skills of the Raider - Sabre Turret * Skills of the Raider - Phaselock * Skills of the Raider - Deception * Skills of the Raider - Deathtrap * Skills of the Raider - Buzz Axe Rampage Big List XIII * Freak Form Gladiator * Freak Form Explorer * Freak Form Dancer * Freak Form Archfiend * Freak Form Assaulter * Freak Form Toad * Freak Form Puzzle * Freak Form Cube * Freak Form Bioweapon * Freak Form Xenomorph * Freak Form Heretic * Freak Form Blaster * Freak Form Foamer * Lazarus Seer * Lazarus Prophesier * Lazarus Priest * Lazarus Professor * Lazarus Teacher * Lazarus Cultist * Lazarus Confider * Lazarus Guardian * Lazarus Inscriber * Lazarus Keeper * Lazarus Enforcer * Keeping the Faith * Ceremony of the Dedicated * Fanatical Worship * Teachings of Lazarus * Writs of Lazarus * Forbidden Artifacts of Lazarus * Vaults of Lazarus * Keys of the Forbidden Vaults * Forceful Takeover * Lazarus' Brainwashing * Chapel of Lazarus * Brightstar Orphan * Brightstar Judge * Brightstar Celestial * Brightstar Crest * Brightstar Seraph * Brightstar Maiden * Brightstar Performer * Brightstar Novamancer * Brightstar Divinity * Brightstar Cosmic * Brightstar Wanderer * Star Bright, Star Light * Rising Star * Celestial Reborn * Celestial Cataclysm * Star of Tomorrow * Star Swarm * Brightstar Awakening * Brilliant Radiance * Stars of Yesteryear Wave XIV * Lazarus Fanatic * Lazarus Inductee * Lazarus Researcher * Lazarus Security * Lazarus Cleric * Lazarus Sentinel * Lazarus Preacher * Lazarus Scientist * Lazarus Leader * Lazarus Postman * Founding of Lazarus * Hall of Honored Worship * Forbidden Research * Lazarus' Dedication * Lazarus' Emancipation * Sacrifice to Lazarus * Blind Faith * Destined to Succeed * Misguided Worship * Divided Allegiance * Brightstar Messenger * Brightstar Vanguard * Brightstar Century * Brightstar Child * Brightstar Oracle * Brightstar Icarus * Brightstar Trooper * Brightstar Champion * Brightstar Flarer * Brightstar Elitist * Starscape * Star of Hope * Vision of Stars * Starlit Path * Celestial Pathway * Star Cluster * Star Chart * Star Light, Star Shine * Constellation Summon * Ultimar Terrorknight Simon * Supremar Daycaster Nina * Ultimar Terrorknight Mina * Supremar Daycaster Miles * Ultimar Terrorknight Draco * Supremar Daycaster Alexa * Ultimar Terrorknight Spike * Supremar Daycaster Lillian * Ultimar Terrorknight Ulrich * Supremar Daycaster Micah * Freak Form Twister * Freak Form Nightmare * Freak Form Gale * Freak Form Wailer * Avatar Knight - Freak Form Wizard * Freak Form Hexer * Freak Form Pale * Freak Form Lich * Freak Form Wyvern * Freak Form Labyrinth New Wave List I *Aqua Vault Tentacle Seeker *Aqua Vault Mariner *Aqua Vault Whirlpool Juggernaut *Aqua Vault Treasure Hoarder *Aqua Vault Poison Puffer *Aqua Vault Destroyer *Aqua Vault Heavy Lancer *Aqua Vault Trench Legionnaire *Aqua Vault Brute *Aqua Vault Vent Infiltrator *Hunter of Luster *Hunter of Majesty *Karmatic Knight - Hunter of Terror *Hunter of Bane *Hunter of Mania *Hunter's Fighting Ground *Forest of Forlorn Hunters *Den of the Hunter *The Hunt Is On! *Stealth Hunting *Crimson HERO - Phoebe *Crimson HERO - Gambol *Crimson HERO - Lester *Crimson HERO - Avatar *Crimson HERO - Scarlet *Apocalyptic Knight - Crimson HERO - Jansen *Crimson HERO - Dancer *Crimson HERO - Clint *Crimson HERO - Bastion *Crimson HERO - Carson New Wave List II #Hunter of Hearts #Hunter of Knowledge #Hunter of Respect #Hunter of Hunters #Hunter of Golden Glory #Hunter of Hornets #Hunter's Cabin #Hunter's Crossbow #Hunter's Rifle #Hunter's Sight #Hunter's Hound #Bane of the Hunters #Fury of the Hunters #Trap of the Hunters #Scent of the Hunters New Wave List III #Huntress of Divinity - Artemis #Artemis, Huntswoman of Nobility #Lancer of the Stars - Artemis #Artemis, Proud Swordswoman of the Parthenon #Gladiator of the Shimmering Night - Artemis #Artemis, Knight of Olympus #Paladin of Righteous Indignation - Artemis #Familiar of Artemis #Artemis' Blessing #Artemis' Knowledge #Bestowing of Artemis #Sword of Artemis #Armor of Artemis #Advanced Fertility Augmentation #Artemis' Vision Dreadstorm Phoenix Wave I * Promethean Fire * Hresvelger * Ziusudra's Sin * Girtablulu * Susano-o * Deus Ex Wave II * Cursed Mirror of the Everliving * Quantum Spark Dragon * Quantum Spark Wyvern * Buster Blader the Quantum Spark Swordsman * Ritual of the Quantum Spark * Quantum Spark Queen